


Amber Gateway

by mayonaka_no_sasayaki



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonaka_no_sasayaki/pseuds/mayonaka_no_sasayaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikuo had always love the color amber, especially when it's the color of a certain Yuki-Onna's eyes. Rikuo/Tsurara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Gateway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or its characters.
> 
> Notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my very first Nurarihyon no Mago poem, so I hope you will enjoy it! This is also for all of Rikuo/Tsurara fans out there, there is not enough stories about this couple or about NnM itself in this site. Please spread the love for this couple and manga!
> 
> Title: The reason why I named it 'The Amber Gateway' is because another way to describe the symbolism of the eye is a gateway. Since the whole 'windows to the soul' is used alot, I thought it would be a nice change.  
> Anyway, please enjoy! Your reviews and criticism are much appreciated!

* * *

**The Amber Gateway**

_By: Mayonaka no Sasayaki_  

* * *

 

I can never forget the first time  
I saw those beautiful eyes,  
Golden amber,deep and graceful shining brightly  
with loyalty and sincerity, never once riddle with lies.

Whenever a smile would lit her graceful features  
so will those golden amber eyes,  
her spirit and will that burns within them  
even as odds were stacked up against her, never dies.

Amber eyes,  
So beautiful, a sight to see,  
Your devotion, endless as the vast sky  
and deep as the sea.

Amber eyes,  
Do you see me?  
Would you spare a moment,  
to hear my plea?

Whenever I'm in sorrow, smile for me, amber eyes  
Whenever I'm in danger, help me, amber eyes  
Whenever I'm in grief, comfort me, amber eyes  
Whenever I'm in doubt, ease me amber eyes  
Whenever I'm afraid, give me courage, amber eyes

To be lost in such soulful eyes,  
You have me spellbound with those enchanting eyes,  
One can forget the world  
upon seeing such wonder,  
Even when I am undeserving to see such eyes,  
so soft and tender.

Amber eyes,  
They would shine so brightly  
with a love that would forever leave me breathless,  
Such love that knows no bounds  
so deep and endless.

Amber eyes,  
My heart and soul  
happily besotted to you,  
A truth that cannot be denied  
no matter what I say or do.

Amber eyes,  
My heart, swells with love for you though unspoken  
would only be yours to hold,  
Even if said love  
have not been seen or been told.

Amber eyes,  
I beg for your forgiveness,  
for my foolishness,  
And I beg for your patience,  
for my silence.

Till then,  
Please wait for me, amber eyes  
and take my heart away,  
Because no matter who, where or when,  
My love for you would never falter or be led astray.

_Owari_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mayonaka no Sasayaki: Well there you have it, my first ever Nurarihyon no Mago poem. Anyway, to explain something about my poem, right now it describes Rikuo-san's feelings for Tsurara-san that are hidden at the moment (both actions and words). While I understand that Rikuo-san is only 13, doesn't automaticly mean he can't fall in love. The fact that he's also not your average or ordinary boy can also be taken to account too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh, and again, comments are much appreciated by the way!  
> Ja ne!


End file.
